


I've Got You

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anchor!Kurt, Balloon!Blaine, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balloons are supposed to be aimless and free, they’re supposed to float on and on until they can’t float anymore, but sometimes… Sometimes Blaine thinks about the steadying grip of a hand around his string and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry.

Being a balloon makes for a pretty great life. Granted, there’s the ever present fear of sharp things and getting stuck to ceilings, but, all in all, Blaine is fairly happy. He can float when and where he pleases, drifting wherever the wind takes him, and even occasionally getting tightly held in the hand of a child. Balloons, by nature, are happy, and Blaine certainly counts himself as one of the happiest. 

Although… Well, Blaine would be lying if he acted like things were great  _all_  the time. Freedom is a great thing, and Blaine has as much of it as he could ever ask for, but sometimes it’s  _too_  much. Balloons are supposed to be aimless and free, they’re supposed to float on and on until they can’t float anymore, but sometimes… Sometimes Blaine thinks about the steadying grip of a hand around his string and wonders.

He’s floating one day (and isn’t he always floating? isn’t that the point?) when he sees the glint of something shiny on the ground. Now, balloons don’t have control over all of their movements, and if it’s windy enough they don’t have  _any_ , but the only thing keeping Blaine moving at that moment is Blaine himself. So he stops, lowering close to the ground, until he sees…  _Something_ , he’s not sure what it is, but it’s glittering in the sunlight, every color Blaine can imagine.

It’s beautiful.

And… And it looks  _sad_.

"Hello," he says, unsurely. He’s never tried speaking to many things that weren’t balloons before, and he doesn’t even know if this can talk back. Except, it’s looking at him, a little scared and a little lost, and Blaine moves to hover closer to the ground.

"My name’s Blaine," he tries, again, but maybe this thing just looks and doesn’t talk. It’s blinking at him, rapidly, and then says in a high, clear, slightly wobbly voice, “Kurt."

A Kurt. Blaine isn’t quite sure what a Kurt is, but it’s very pretty. Very pretty, and very sad.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks. The Kurt shakes itself, miserably, in the negative, and Blaine would move closer, but the ground is almost as dangerous as ceilings are. There could be glass or rocks or  _anything_  down there. “What happened?"

"I  _fell_ ," Kurt says, voice breaking. “I fell and now I’ll never… I—" He hiccups, and it’s a moment too long before Blaine realizes that the Kurt is  _crying_. “I’ll never get a balloon now, I have no  _purpose_ , I’m not—I’m  _alone_ , they’ll never come back and get me. I’m an  _anchor_ , what am I without—"

Blaine doesn’t know what an anchor is, but apparently Kurt is an anchor.

"You’re not alone," Blaine assures, moving so that his string hovers closer and tickles over Kurt. “I’m here."

 _Until the wind blows again, and then I’ll be gone. Then we’ll both be alone again_.

"—I’m not anything, I’m just a heavy piece of  _junk_ , I’m  _useless_. Nothing to weigh down, nothing tied to me, no balloon, no  _anything_ —"

Balloon.

"I’m a balloon," Blaine says, because he  _is_ , and didn’t Kurt notice that. “Can I help?"

Kurt stops babbling and looks up at him, as if he is realizing that Blaine is, in fact, a balloon.

"I—" Kurt falls silent. “I’m an anchor, do you… You’d be stuck with me."

"That’s okay." Blaine smiles.

"You wouldn’t… No more floating away, you’d have to stay with me. Forever."

 _Stay_. It’s not a word that Blaine has ever been familiar with, but the idea warms something inside his latex and helium.

"Forever," Blaine repeats. “What do I have to do?"

Kurt is quiet, stares, looks so unsure and so  _hopeful_ , and Blaine doesn’t know what he’s doing. Forever is an awfully long time, Kurt is just a thing he hardly knows, but Blaine knows what it’s like to be alone. How could he wish that on anyone?

And he… He wouldn’t have to be alone anymore, either.

"You just… Your string…" Kurt talks him through it, and it’s so easy. A slip, a loop, a knot, and Blaine adds a bow with a flourish (because he likes bows, and then because it makes Kurt laugh).

It’s different. The difference is immediate, and a little scary, but it’s also good. It feels safe. Blaine hadn’t known he felt unsafe before.

A gust of wind comes, and Blaine readies himself to be carried away.

Only… He doesn’t. He bobs back and forth, swaying, but he doesn’t go anywhere. It passes, and he continues to sway, and Kurt says, very certainly, “Don’t worry. I’ve got you."


End file.
